gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soska Sisters
Jen and Sylvia Soska (a.k.a The Twisted Twins, The Soska Sisters; Born April 29, 1983) are Canadian twin sisters who work together as film directors, producers, screenwriters and actresses. Biography The Soska sisters were born on their mother's birthday, April 29, in Canada and run their own film production company, Twisted Twins Productions. Their love of horror began at an early age, when their mother gave in to their constant begging to watch Poltergeist. They decided to work in the horror movie field soon after, initially trying to become actresses, but were very unhappy with the stereotypical twin roles they were being offered. Seeking to make themselves marketable for better roles, Jen and Sylvia Soska briefly attended film school, creating their movie, Dead Hooker in a Trunk, as a final project. They directed, starred in, wrote and produced it with a budget of $2500. Following their first project, the twins struggled to find work for women in the film industry. Deciding to make films themselves, they created American Mary. Their film, See No Evil 2 was release in 2014. The Twins are strong supporters of gender equality and LGBTQ causes. They strongly support women in Horror Month every February, and create a new blood donation PSA for it every year. The subcultures of Body modification fascinates them despites not having any extreme modifications themselves. The social acceptance and fair treatment of all individuals is something they loudly advocate, including support for the transgender and gender variant communities. They are also fans of the WWE, making See No Evil 2 with the studio and working with wrestler Kane. The Soska Sisters are fans of Grindhouse cinema, and are influence by directors Robert Rodriguez, who was a mentor to them, and Eli Roth, who helped in the production and release of their film American Mary. The twins have been compared to Alfred Hitchcock in their directing, as they appear in all their films and have a tendency to kill off blonde females in their scripts, stating "blondes make the best victims". Film Career They are known for directing often violent and visceral horror movies such as Dead Hooker in a Trunk, See No Evil 2 and American Mary. Dead Hooker in a Trunk Dead Hooker in a Trunk was directed, produced, edited and starred the sisters. The film was shot for $2,500 and released by IFC. It received an overall rating of 80% from critics at Rotten Tomatoes (4 fresh and 1 rotten review). The twins starred in the film as twin sisters - Badass (Sylvia) and Geek (Jen). American Mary American Mary was shown at Film4 Fright Fest, Toronto After Dark Film Festival and Monster Fest, gaining positive reviews and critical acclaim from each festival. It received an overall rating of 57% from critics at Rotten Tomatoes (27 fresh and 20 rotten tomatoes). They make an appearance in this film, again playing twins known in the canon as The Demon Twins of Berlin. ABCs of Death 2, See no Evil 2 and Beyond Jen and Sylvia Soska have made two films for WWE Studios: See No Evil 2 and Vendetta. They have a cameo appearance in See No Evil 2 as twin corpses in the morgue. The sisters directed a segment in ABCs of Death 2, entitled T is for Torture Porn and appeared in the segment W is for Wish as witches. Avid fans of cameo appearances, the twins have cameoed in Richard Bates Jr's "Surburban Gothic", Zach Lipovsky's "Dead Rising: Watchtower" and Lauro Chartand's "Blackburn". They have also said to be working on a monster horror film entitled Bob, rumored to have already been re-partnered with Masters FX. As of Wednesday, October 21, 2015; the twins will add game show host to their resumes as the Masterminds on the Blumhouse, GSN, and Matador survival horror game show called Hellevator. Show hosted *''Hellevator'' Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:Canadian People Category:1983 Births